


She Bury

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Ruby convinces her girlfriend to try something new.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	She Bury

Weiss looked up from her book as she finished a chapter and looked around the apartment she shared with Ruby. It wasn't very big and they didn't have much but their love made up for any downsides or lacks. Weiss took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she thought about her girlfriend. Her heart was aflutter with big gay feelings as she thought about how Ruby had been off running errands for nearly three whole hours now. Weiss felt a little silly about it, but she was starting to really miss having Ruby around. She knew she'd be home any time now but every minute without her was agonizing. Lucky for her, the door to the apartment suddenly clicked open as Ruby's voice came calling in.

"Hey, sweetie, I'm home! Can you come help me with some of these bags?"

"Of course!!" Weiss immediately hopped up off the couch and hurried over to the door and took a few of the bags from Ruby's arms. Together, they took all the bags and set them on the small table they used as their dinner table.

"So, did you find everything you wanted?" Weiss asked as they both started unpacking the bags.

"Yup! I got the groceries, picked up your dry cleaning, got some new clothes, and picked up that stationary set you wanted!" As she mentioned it, Ruby pulled the new snowflake-theme stationary out of a bag and handed it over to her girlfriend.

"Oh, thank you so much, dear! You know you didn't have to do that for me!" Weiss clutched the gift close to her chest and gave Ruby a quick kiss on the cheek in return.

They continued to unpack the various bags while Ruby recounted her shopping adventures. Just as she was in the middle of a story about the difficulty she had in finding a new skirt that she thought was just right, Weiss had to interrupt her with a question.

"Hey, pumpkin, why did you buy rope?" Weiss pulled the bundle of red hemp out of an unmarked black bag and held it up. She let out a small giggle as she tried to figure out why her girlfriend could've possibly bought this.

"Ah! Hey! You! That!" Ruby panicked and stammered out her words. She had forgotten about that particular bag. She had been hoping to sneak that one away from Weiss but had forgotten about it as soon as she got through the door.

"Are you planning on climbing a mountain or something?" Weiss pulled an end of the rope loose and playfully swatted it towards Ruby.

"Ah, ah, ah" Ruby couldn't get any actual words out, she could only make nervous noises. She could lie right now. She could make up some excuse about going climbing with Yang or something similar. But she really hated the idea of lying to her girlfriend. She never, ever wanted to lie to Weiss about anything.

"Honey, are you okay?" Weiss's playful grin melted away as she realized that Ruby seemed to be having some actual trouble with this.

"Shi-" Ruby started to say but didn't quite finish her thought.

"She?"

"-bari." Ruby finished as her cheeks filled up with a deep red.

"She bury? What?" Weiss incorrectly repeated.

"... shibari" ruby timidly said. She snatched the bundle of rope out of Weiss's hands stuffed it back into the black bag.

"Huh?" Weiss stared at Ruby quizzically. "What's that mean?"

Ruby, somehow, blushed even more. "It means that, uh, that... I..." Ruby had been trying to be a bit more open in talking about sex with Weiss but she was still having trouble overcoming her timid nature.

"It means I want you to tie me up!" Ruby eventually blurted out all at once. This time, it was Weiss's turn to turn a deep shade of red.

"Oh." Weiss blankly stared for a moment as her mind processed what Ruby had said. " _Oh_ "

They both stared at each other and blushed for a moment. Weiss silently placed her hands on Ruby's and they held the black bag together.

"Well, um, I don't really know how to tie someone up. But I'm sure we can learn together."

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is ridiculous
> 
> bless weiss's big gay heart


End file.
